Manufacturing and installation of railing systems, for example, in connection with stair systems (e.g., outdoor stair systems such as deck stair systems, etc.) continues to be labor intensive and time consuming. Particular challenges exist in connection with the alignment and installation of balusters of the stair systems.
For example, it is desirable to have substantially uniform spacing between adjacent ones of the plurality of balusters in a railing system. Further, the interconnection between the plurality of balusters and the associated rail portions creates challenges, including issues related to the appearance of such interconnections (e.g., issues related to a desirable tight fit between each of the plurality of balusters and the associated rail portions).
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved balusters, railing systems, and methods of installing the same.